In 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) which is a mobile communication system standardization project, standardization of an interworking technique of supporting interworking between Long Term Evolution (LTE) communication which is a wireless wide area network (WWAN) technique and wireless local area network (WLAN) communication is in progress.
In a currently standardized interworking technique, a radio terminal switches a connection destination or a standby destination between a base station and a WLAN node on the basis of control information received from the base station.
A technique of performing transmission and reception of data using WWAN communication and WLAN communication simultaneously in order to enhance the interworking technique is under review (for example, see Non Patent Literature 1). This technique is referred to as WWAN-WLAN aggregation (LTE-WLAN aggregation).